Tallneck
The Tallneck is a Communications Class machine in Horizon Zero Dawn, and the only known machine of this class at present. They are the only machine not hostile to humans. History Tallnecks were designed to enable long range communications between machines. Appearance The Tallneck resembles a giraffe in both silhouette and gait. They have no visible optical sensors, and their heads are broad discs, with a data node on the top center that can be used as an access point for overriding. Their chassis is covered by heavy armor plating. Several long antennae-like platforms project from the back of the neck, and four tail-like structures are mounted in pairs on the posterior. Their feet have ten toes in the front and three in the back. Behavior Tallnecks are completely solitary, walking in a predefined loop within its particular region, functioning as a communications center for other machines. The signal emitted by Tallnecks can be detected by a Focus, which can be used to locate them. Tallnecks are not hostile to humans, as they appear appear to be completely oblivious to their surroundings. While a Tallneck itself is harmless to humans, hostile machines will be in the area around its path. Abilities Tallnecks send information on everything they observe along their paths to other machines in their areas. Overriding one will reveal that portion of the map, along with settlements, campfires, and machine sites. Tallnecks have unmatched durability: they are impervious to any damage from Aloy, and are still capable of functioning even after decades of dormancy. They also monitor the weather, as evidenced in the Frostfigures Tallneck’s datapoint. See also: Tallneck (Activity) Known Tallnecks * Devil's Thirst * Sun-Steps * Spearshafts * Rustwash * Copper Deeps * FrostfiguresFW Components Trivia *Although multiple Tallnecks are shown in the Embrace at the start of the game, given their otherwise-solitary nature and that there is no other evidence of them traveling together, it seems likely that their appearance in this scene is non-canon, and only intended to showcase the prominent machines of the game. *There are a total of nine Tallnecks in the game - two of the inactive three are found in Cauldron XI, and the third is found in The Cut. *Tallnecks were one of the first machines revealed to the public, seen as early as the conceptual stages of the game's design, and unlike the Thunderjaw, they saw very little change. *During the game's development, Tallnecks were referred to as "Comm giraffes."GDC 2017 presentation by Guerrilla Games, "Creating a Tools Pipeline for Horizon Zero Dawn" *The Tallneck's walking pattern of lifting both its fore and hind legs on the same side at the same time is based on the giraffe's gait. *Tallnecks were originally designed to be killable. However, Guerrilla Games decided against this, feeling that it would be against Aloy's character to kill a peaceful machine. Gallery Tallneck 1.jpg Thunderjaw 2.jpg Broadhead-1.jpg Hacking-A-Tallneck.jpg|Overriding a Tallneck Hacking-A-Tallneck2.jpg|Extracting Info from a Tallneck Rapelling-Tallneck.jpg|Rappelling from a Tallneck Tallneck toesiesBack.jpg Tallneck toesiesFront.jpg|Closer view of a Tallneck's feet File:IMG_0153.jpg|Concept art of Aloy joining tribespeople in taking down a Tallneck Tallneck Death Stranding.jpeg|A hologram of a Tallneck in Death Stranding. References de:Langhals es:Cuellilargo fr:Grand-cou ru:Длинношей uk:Довгоший Category:Machines Category:Communication Class Category:PSI Override Category:No Vulnerability Category:Shock Resistance Category:Fire Resistance Category:Freeze Resistance Category:Large Sized Machines Category:Non-mountable